The invention relates to a converter having a removable bottom fastened to the converter jacket and/or to a supporting construction connected therewith, by means of a plurality of peripherally arranged rocker-shaped clamping levers that are displaceable into and out of the engagement position with the bottom.
In order to be able with this construction to fasten the bottom with means that need only a little free space, and in order to take into account deviations in the shape of the bottom, it was suggested, according to a proposal not yet belonging to the prior art, that the ends of the clamping levers facing the converter jacket be supported against the converter jacket and/or the supporting construction by bracing means, in particular bracing screws.
However, since the working conditions in the region of the converter bottom are unfavorable on account of poor accessibility, heat, dust, etc., there have been efforts to reduce to a minimum the manipulations necessary for loosening and fastening the converter bottom and the force necessary therefor.